Balance of the human body is a state of function that declines with age. As a body ages, core muscles can weaken and become less toned, leading to less balance.
Exercise of the muscles needed for balance has not been adequately addressed by any known system.
The problem of activities for the older generation have been ignored for the mass population for fear and lack of programs to aid this ignored generation. Most gym equipment and activities, including home equipment, attempts to build strength. However, this equipment does not cover what the inventors believe to be the most important decline in the body—balance.
The inventors believe that balance is the core action while supplementing strength training into the physical action builds functionality for everyday life.